Luz da minha vida
by laura oliveira
Summary: Bella swan moradora de rua junto com a mãe.pedindo dinheiro no sinal para poder comer . oque irá acontecer quando um carro parar e lhe oferece mais do que ela pediu ? E se esse carro parar todo dia ? E se os ocupantes do carro entenderem à situação? E se Bella se apaixonar ? E se tudo voltar ao devido lugar ? E se Bella não der conta por causa dos seus traumas ? Só lendo para saber


Estava frio. Minha mãe tentava me esquentar com um pedaço de coberta. Morávamos na rua, não tínhamos dinheiro para ficar em um hotel , e voltar para casa não era um opção. Fazia 3 anos que saímos de casa, o motivo ? Eu. Sempre me culpei e sempre vou me culpar, se eu não tivesse vestido roupas atraentes...não estaríamos aqui... estaríamos em casa como uma família feliz, meu pai - Charlie - era um homem abusivo, bebia muito, batia na minha mãe - Renée - e me... Ele... Brincava comigo, como dizia na época...quando minha mãe não aquentou mais ver aquilo, arrumou nossas malas e me puxou para fora de casa. Foi a última vez que vi aquela casa .

Não conseguimos nos sustentar depois de 4 meses , o dinheiro que minha mãe pegou, não foi o bastante , dificultou quando não encontramos empregos ,fomos expulsa do motel que estávamos, e ninguém nos ajudou. E como ajudaria? Com uma garota de 14 anos com uma mulher desempregada... Sem nada para oferecer.

Depois desses 4 anos, estamos sendo sustentadas por panelinhas nos estacionamento , ou ajudando algumas pessoas com as compras , pedia dinheiro no sinal, fazia esforço para juntar , pelo menos um pouco para comprar pelo menos um pão , mas era difícil com tanto sem teto por aqui. Tínhamos sorte, por ter um pedaço de coberta e algumas roupas.

Hoje não seria diferente, estava frio, e amanhecendo, já já ia começar a luta por dinheiro.

\- Mãe , acorda, já está amanhecendo , temos que ir pro sinal. - balancei minha mãe com cuidado, o chão já estava frio embaixo da coberta, se ela saísse dele de uma vez, seria pior.

\- manheeeeeê

\- Ahhh okok ja acordei - As vezes eu pensava que eu era a mãe e ela a filha, por mais que essa vida fosse dura tínhamos nosso momentos de felicidade.

\- vamos , o melhor movimento de carros é agora pela manhã.

\- eu sei, eu sei , só pensei que hoje você me deixaria dormir só mais um pouquinho - quase cedi com a carinha que ela fez.

\- Bem que eu queria - dei uma risadinha fazendo com que fumaça saísse pela minha boca.

\- vamos- disse por fim levantando e andando para o sinal.

Suspirei. Estava realmente frio . Olhei as horas no letreiro que ficava do lado do sinal , ele nos mostrava a data e as horas. 5:59 . sorri e fui para o meu posto no mesmo lugar todo dia. O sinal parou 6:00 certinho, e apenas um carro estava lá, fui calmamente sabendo que tinha exatos 10 minutos.

Parei na janela do lado do motorista e dei duas batidinha com medo de sujar o vidro , o carro era lindo e chick.

\- pois não ? - o homem dentro dele era loiro com olhos verdes , era muito bonito e velho. Ele não tinha abaixado o vidro todo, então não deu para ver muito.

\- oi , ér... Eu queria saber se o senhor poderia me ajudar e me dar algumas moedas para comer alguma coisa... - pedi tímida , me senti-a humilhada toda vez que fazia isso, mas era necessário.

\- claro só um momento, acho que tenho coisa melhor que moedas. - ele falou sorrindo tristemente baixando o vidro todo , pude ver duas garotas atrás - lindas de morrer aliás - junto com um garoto bomba, porque, meu Deus , o bicho era imenso. Corei com os meus pensamentos e voltei os olhos para frente e paralisei. Ao lado do loiro esta outro menino , mas esse não era uma bomba ambulante , ele era lindo... Ruivo mas não completamente , a cor do cabelo era estranha, mas atraente, bagunçado, engraçado . A pele era clara, quase tanto quanto a minha e ele estava corado por causa do frio , os olhos era de um verde profundo , e os lábios eram cheio e vermelhos...

Olhei para minha mãe - não queria pensar em como aqueles lábios ficaria junto do meu - ela estava tremendo de frio, esperando um carro. Sai correndo o mais rápido que pude.

\- mãe, toma - tirei o meu casaco e dei para ela

\- não precisa Bella- ela disse tremendo, rolei os olhos .

\- a senhora está tremendo

\- você vai ficar com frio Isabella, deixa disso menina

\- estou quente mãe, depois eu pego.- insisti até que ela cedeu e pegou meu casaco. Corri de volta pro carro.

\- desculpe.

\- tudo bem, toma - ele estendeu 5 reais em uma mão e na outra tinha uma caixa de papelão com uma rosquinha mordida e a metade de um café. Arregalei os olhos. Era muito. Não podia aceitar muito. Era o café da manhã dele.

\- senhor, só o 5 reais está bom, não quero tirar o seu café da manhã . - falei corando e mordendo o lábio

Ele sorriu. E não foi de tristeza e sim de admiração, o olhei confusa.

\- pegue ,não fará diferença pra mim, sério- disse, olhei pro banco ao lado dele e o garoto estava me olhando curioso e divertido. Corei de novo e fui pegar relutante.

\- ESPERA- uma das meninas de trás gritou , olhei pra ela surpresa . Ela começou a tirar o casaco verde dela. Ela era baixa, mesmo estando sentada, o cabelo preto e curto era arrepiado para todos os lados, ela tinha o mesmo olhos que o motorista. Logo conclui que ele era o pai dela e do ruivo. Depois que ela conseguiu tirar o casaco ela estendeu para mim.

\- pega - a voz dela era de sino e o sorriso que ela deu era como um fada.

\- não, definitivamente não - eu disse chocada

\- mas... Mas... - ela começou. Fazer cara de choro e eu logo me apresei em explicar.

\- ah... Não não , não chore , olha , esse senhor já está sendo muiiiiiito bondoso em dar o café da manhã dele e mais 5 reais eu só não posso aceitar um casaco, e você vai ficar com frio e... E... - parei quando vi lágrimas nos olhos dela. O homem bomba não estava conseguindo segurar a risada, oque me assustou mais ainda.

\- amds está bem , mas olha, se quiser, você pode pegar ele de volta okay ? Eu sempre estou aqui então...

\- não se preocupe lindinha, ele estava apertado em mim- olhei pra ela chocada, ela estava sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu eim , família louca, mas muuuito bondosa ...

\- certo... - arrastei a palavra, enquanto pegava o casaco e o vestia. Coube certinho em mim... Peguei a caixa e me afastei quando vi o relógio 6:08

\- ei e o 5 reais?! - o homem gritou quando viu que eu estava me afastando.

Olhei para ele e sorri dando tchau, quando o sinal abriu ,apostando que nunca mais ia ver eles, e isso de certa forma me deixou triste .

Olhei pra comida e meu estômago roncou.

\- mãe - chamei

-bella? ... Mas...- ela não conseguia falar , ficou apenas observando as coisas na minha mão

Olhei pra ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- eu nunca vou esquecer deles- eu disse chorando.

\- oh querida... Tenho certeza que não vai.- ela disse me abraçando triste junto comigo.

Comemos, o mais devagar possível, apreciando a comida . Estava feliz.

\- que tal a gente dormir um pouquinho ?- minha mãe perguntou, olhei pra ela e sorri.

\- só um pouquinho.- ela sorriu de volta e fomos pro nosso cantinho- em um beco, logo no começo do lado da lata de lixo- nós ajeitamos uma colada na outra. Me mexi encontrando uma posição perfeita e enfiei a mão no bolso do casaco novo - e cheiroso- sentindo uma coisa dura lá, peguei e puxei até meia olhos vendo um celular, era novo, cliquei no botão que tinha apareceu uma foto . Era as mesmas pessoas do carro, só que ali, eu podia ver de corpo todo. A do cabelo curto era a mesma baixinha do carro e estava do lado do pai dela, eu acho, que estava ao lado de uma mulher estonteante, ruiva, no mesmo to que o menino do carro, e na foto ela estava abraçando ele , que sorria, o sorriso mais lindo que já vi, um lado subia mais que o outro e tinha uma covinha do mesmo lado, os dentes eram perfeitos e proporcional a ele , ele era alto. A "mãe" era de altura média, se vestia casual assim como o restos a família , os olhos dela era cor de mel e o sorriso dela era acolhedor ,um sorriso de mãe. Ela era tão branca quanto o ruivo. Ao lado dela estava o motorista - com o mesmo sorriso do carro, de admiração - e circulava a cintura da mulher com o braço, dava para ver o amor nesse simples gesto. Do lado dele a baixinha sorridente, ela olhava para um loiro do lado dela , ele sorria pra ela também , puro amor , e a abraçava de lado e logo depois dele estava o homem bomba com a outra mulher do carro. Jesus , ele era enorme, e a mulher se perdia nos braços dele , ela estava na frente dele, sorrindo perfeitamente e tão linda... Era loira, altura média também, mas parecia pequena nos braços do "bomba" os olhos dela era mel, da mesma cor q a da mulher, acho que só um pouco mais claro.

Estavam todos felizes . Sorri com isso e guardei o celular , dareis um jeito de devolver, talvez ver novamente aquela família feliz. Eles emanavam paz. Seria eternamente grata a eles.


End file.
